NO END HOUSE
by dumbsekai
Summary: [LAST CHAP IS UP!] No End House. Rumah tak berujung. Setiap orang yang memasuki rumah tersebut, tak akan berhasil keluar dari sana. Mereka tak sadar jika mereka sedang dalam jebakan No End House. Akankah rumah tersebut membiarkan mereka bebas? Atau justru rumah ini berkata lain? -EXO!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : EXO**

**Pair : Ga yakin ada yaoinya. Tapi kalau ada bisa crack bisa official**

**Genre : Horror & Thriller, mungkin**

**Rating : T to M for horror and thriller**

**Castnya bukan punya saya! Tapi fic ini punya saya**

**No End House. Rumah tak berujung. Setiap orang yang memasuki rumah tersebut, tak akan berhasil keluar dari sana. Mereka tak sadar jika mereka sedang dalam jebakan No End House. Akankah rumah tersebut membiarkan mereka bebas? Atau justru rumah ini berkata lain?**

-XOXO-

"Nah gitu, habis keluar dari rumah sakit, dia jadi gila gitu. Besoknya emaknya denger suara dari kamarnya Jeff. Pas diliatin, Jeff lagi ngegoresin pisau ke pipinya, ya ngebentuk senyuman gitu"

"SETOOPP SETOOOOPP GUE GA KUAAATT" Tao berteriak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Harap maklum, ia yang paling takut jika member sedang bercerita horror seperti ini.

"Ish, lagi seru nih. Lanjutin hyung" Sehun menyuruh Minseok untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Terus, pas ditanya kenapa dia ngegoresin pisau gitu, dia ngejawab, 'Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku ingin selalu tersenyum walaupun di dalam keadaan sedih dan senang' kira kira ya gitulah. Pas diliatin, sekeliling matanya hitam-"

"Wah kayak Tao dong!" seru Jongin dengan wajah watados. Sedangkan yang merasa hanya menatap Jongin tajam.

"Ga gitu juga, Jong. Nah ditanya lagi sama emaknya, 'kenapa matamu menjadi hitam seperti itu?' dijawab sama Jeff, 'aku ingin selalu terjaga, bu. Jadi ku bakar saja sekeliling mataku, agar aku tidak tertidur lagi'. karna takut, emaknya langsung keluar ngedatengin bapaknya dan ngasih tau apa yang lagi dikerjain Jeff. 'Kau benar, cepat ambil pistolmu' kata emaknya, terus pas bapaknya mau ngambil pistol, Jeff keluar dari kamar sambil bilang ke emaknya 'Ibu, kau berbohong' dan langsung ngebunuh secara brutal kedua orang tuanya."

"Terus, terus? Liu, gimana?"

"Nah, Liu lagi tidur di kamarnya. Liu ngerasa ada yang ngebuka pintu kamarnya, pas dia nengok, dia liat Jeff sama pisaunya. Si Jeff bilang, 'Tidurlah..' dan langsung ngebunuh Liu. Kedua orang tuanya sama saudaranya menjadi korban pertama Jeff. Sampai saat ini, Jeff masih berkeliaran di luar dan mencari orang tak bersalah buat dijadiin korban. Selesai." Minseok mengakhiri ceritanya dan mengambil keripik di tengah-tengah.

"Gue malah kasian sama Jeff" Junmyeon menyenderkan bahunya di kaki sofa dan menekuk kakinya. "Kasian aja gitu, gegara di bully dia sakit, terus jadi psikopat gitu"

"Makanya, kan ga boleh ngebully satu sama lain, bisa aja nyakitin perasaan temen sendiri" nasihat Yifan.

"Sok bijak lu hyung, tapi bener juga sih, hehe"

"Hayo siapa lagi?"

Kedua belas namja itu saling berpandangan. Keadaan hening di antara mereka.

"Udahan yok hyung~ Gue udah merinding disko nih" lagi, Tao mengeluh.

"Satu aj-"

"Kayaknya gue ada cerita" Jongin membenarkan letak duduknya, memberikan tatapan serius kepada member lain.

"Jangan sok horror deh lu, Jong" sahut Baekhyun.

"Jadi gini, denger-denger ada rumah yang katanya ga ada ujungnya."

Semua memasang ekspresi ' ._. ' dan ' o.o '

"Lanjut. Siapa aja yang masuk ke rumah itu, katanya ga bisa keluar lagi! Rumornya nih ya di rumah ntu ada sembilan ruangan, setiap ruangan ada jebakannya"

"Weh boleh dicoba tuh" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil kentang goreng di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Cari mati lo, Yeol" deathglare Minseok.

"Terus, Jong?"

"Siapapun yang berhasil ngelewatin kesembilan ruangan, bakal bebas dari rumah itu. Dan ga ada yang bisa keluar dari rumah itu. Etapi denger-denger ada satu orang, anehnya dia bisa keluar, dulunya dia pemabuk tapi dia jadi gila sekarang"

"Jadi, kalau mau keluar dari No End House harus mabuk-mabukan dulu ye" tanggap Sehun.

"Apaan sih"

"Itu nyata, Jong?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Nyata atau kaga gue gatau hyung."

"Yah~"

"Udah larut. Semuanya tidur gih besok kalau mau molor juga kaga ngapa" perintah Yifan. Apa daya semua member langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing. Daripada kena muncratnya Yifan, mending mana hayo?

-XOXO-

"Koplak lu hyung"

"Bentar-bentar, tali sepatu gue copot"

"Tinggalin aja tinggalin~"

"Eh, sebenernya kita dimana sih?"

Semua langsung berhenti, menatap sekeliling.

"Kok gelap gini?"

"Balik ke lokasi yok"

"Telpon manager hyung buruan!"

"Sial. Ga ada sinyal"

Semuanya menatap sekeliling. Mengingat-ingat jalan yang baru saja mereka lewati. Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Jongdae jalan mondar-mandir, bolak-balik, persis setrikaan. Junmyeon dan Minseok lagi mikir keras. Jongin asik mencari sinyal. Semua sibuk. Kecuali Chanyeol, ia duduk di batu besar di pinggir sambil garuk-garuk pantat(?).

Sebenarnya, beberapa member EXO sedang break untuk syuting musik video untuk album berikutnya. Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar lokasi syuting. Yang ada mereka malah tersesat!

"Yaudah, sambil ngingetin jalan kita sambil jalan yok. Keburu malem tar" Minseok mengambil kebijakan. Semua langsung berjalan beriringan, menatap sekeliling, sambil mengingat jalan yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Tak terasa, dari ufuk Barat, terlihat matahari mulai tenggelam. Gelap mulai menyelimuti mereka.

"Sudah mulai malam, kita mesti ngapain nih?" tanya Jongin yang sudah mulai gelisah.

"Kita teriak yok, siapa tau kru lagi pada nyariin. Jadi pada bisa ngikutin ke sumber suara" usul Jongdae.

"Tumben lu pinter hyung"

"Lu aja yang kaga tau"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Hening.

"HELEEEPPP HELEEEPP KAMI NYASAR"

"HELEEPP SIAPA AJA YANG DENGER TOLONG KITA WOY"

"HELEEEPP"

"Apaan helep helep, yang ada orang pada kaga ngerti" protes Sehun.

"Terserah kite lah Hun, yang penting ngasih kode" sahut Chanyeol. "Yaudah, sambil jalan aja yok"

Malam semakin gelap. Hawa dingin makin terasa. Sudah tiga jam lebih mereka berputar-putar mencari jalan pulang, namun mereka tetap tidak menemukannya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat rumah tua yang besar begaya Eropa. Junmyeon yang melihat rumah tersebut langsung mengajak member lain kesana. 'Siapa tau dapet pertolongan' pikirnya.

Tampak dari luar, rumah ini jelas sangat tak terawat. Seperti sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Gerbang besar ini sudah berkarat. Minseok mendorongnya sedikit, tidak terkunci. Mereka segera memasuki halaman depan rumah tersebut dan sampai di pintu masuk.

"Lo yang buka hyung"

"Masa gue lagi sih" sahut Minseok sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jongin, lo aja gih, hehe"

"Kok gue sih" Jongin maju dan mengepalkan tangannya. Mengetuk pintu rumah itu beberapa kali.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia mulai mengetok lagi. Namun sama saja, tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia mulai memegang knop pintu dan ia merasa ada seseorang yang ikut menggenggam tangannya yang memegang knop pintu. Ia perhatikan si pemilik tangan, Sehun rupanya.

"Sehun, modusnya jangan sekarang"

CKLEK

Krieet

Bisa terbuka. Sehun mendorong pelan pintu, dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Horror"

"Masuk yok" Chanyeol melangkah duluan memasuki rumah, disusul dengan member yang lain. Hawa dingin menyambut mereka. Di dalam sugguh gelap, tak ada penerangan sama sekali. Hanya ada lilin yang tidak menyala. Junmyeon mengambil korek api yang ada di dekatnya dan segera menyalakan lilin.

"YEHET~ OHORAT~(?)" teriak Sehun. "DISINI ADA ORANG GAK"

Hening.

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tamu. Anehnya, disini hanya ada dua pintu. Satu pintu keluar dan satu pintu yang entah menuju ke ruang mana. Junmyeon mendekati pintu itu, "Maksudnya apaan nih, kok ada angka 1 di pintunya"

Semua menoleh dan segera menghampiri Junmyeon. Jongin tersentak, "Jangan-jangan. . ."

"Jangan-jangan apaan Jong?"

"Gue inget pas gue baca artikel No End House. Ada yang ga gue ceritain ke kalian. Setiap pintu ada nomornya, menunjukkan itu ruangan selanjutnya yang harus dilewatin. Liat deh, ini pintu nomor 1, berarti ini ruangan pertama No End House" Jongin menjelaskan secara panjang, tapi tak lebar(?)

"Masuk yok" ajak Jongdae.

"Ngapain?"

"Bukan nyari mati, tapi buat mastiin kalau ini bukan No End House. Mungkin aja orang iseng ngukir permukaan pintu jadi nomer satu gini"

Semua saling memandang. 'Haruskah?' pikir mereka.

"Coba liat deh ke sekeliling. Ga ada pintu selain pintu ini. Aneh aja gitu, dapur sama kamar di mana coba?"

"Bener juga sih" Chanyeol gigit-gigit kuku. "Lo duluan," dan kemudian mendorong Jongdae ke depan pintu.

"Kok gue?"

"Ya lo kan yang ngajak, hyung" Jongin ikut-ikutan mendorong Jongdae.

"Oke oke. Gue duluan" Jongdae memegang knop pintu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Dan. . .

Kriett~

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Mwo?"

**To Be Continued**

**Pendek? Emang, hehe. Sengaja part ini dibikin pendek, tapi part lainnya bakal lebih panjang lagi. Karna masih baru masih merluin saran, ga nerima bash loh ya. Last. . .**

**REVIEW JUSEYO~**


	2. NO END HOUSE

**YEHET~ Malmingan aku update fic hohoho. Kirain ga bakal ada yang ngeriview eh ternyata ada aja huhu terhura**

**JungHyomi: Ini udah lanjut^^ thanks udah mampir**

**baloona: Hello juga hoho. Ya liat aja sendiri hahaha. Ga bakal dimatiin kok :3 iya mereka belum nikah sih hakhakhak. Ini udah lanjut^^ thanks udah mampir**

**chentong: Seriusan? Yehet! Suka yang genre-genre misteri juga? Haha iya ya baru nyadar haha, tapi bedanya 'mungkin' mereka ga ngebunuh satu sama lain :3 huhu thanks udah mampir^^**

**ironapff: Iya ini udah lanjut^^ yehet! Thanks udah mampir**

**pujochi exo: Ini udah lanjut^^ thanks udah mampir**

**Yeyen88: Serius? Hoho iya ini ada couplenya, dan mungkin ga terlalu muncul soalnya lebih fokus ke horrornya. Thanks udah mampir^^**

**Sapphire Zells: Huhu sayangnya.. orang mati senyum tanpa mata? Kaya pernah liat._. haha ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah mampir^^**

**uangnyasuho: iya bagian situ awkward banget T-T mati atau enggaknya liat aja nanti hohoho. Thanks udah mampir^^**

Kriett~

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Mwo?"

WUSSSHHH

Mereka disambut oleh kabut asap ketika mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan ini bisa dibilang sangat konyol, bahkan mereka saja bisa tertawa karenanya, tidak ada hal yang menyeramkan sama sekali. Ruangan ini berdekorasi ala Halloween, namun nampak konyol sekali.

Tidak hanya kabut dan dekorasi Halloween yang konyol, tapi ada juga kelelawar yang berputar-putar melingkar. Sebenarnya ini adalah ruangan apa? Kenapa si pemilik rela sekali mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mendekorasi ruangannya menjadi seperti ini? Padahal dekorasinya tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Haha ini ruangan apa sih?" Minseok memperhatikan ke sekeliling.

Mereka melihat-lihat mengelilingi ruangan. Penerangan sangat minim disini. Di sudut-sudut ruangan nampak hantu kain dan robot zombie yang menggeram ketika didekati. Lucu sekali.

"Payah. Soundtrack Halloween-nya bisa aja dicari di toko kaset bekas" cibir Chanyeol.

"Gue ga ada liat ada audio atau semacamnya" Junmyeon memperhatikan sekeliling. "Tapi bisa aja kalau ada semacam pengeras suara yang disembunyiin"

"AAA!" Jongin spontan memeluk Sehun.

"Kenapa, beb?" bukannya menjawab, Jongin memeluk Sehun semakin erat dan menunjuk ke bawah. Sehun memperhatikan ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin. Tikus mainan berada di kaki Jongin. "Ya ampun beb, tikus mainan doang"

"Eh masa? Kirain apaan tadi huft"

"Disana ada pintu, kita cek yok" Jongdae menunjuk pintu yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan bertuliskan angka 2 di kayunya.

Yang lain mengikuti Jongdae yang duluan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan selanjutnya. "Ga ada apa-apa disini"

"Tapi ada satu pintu di sana" sambungnya sambil menunjuk pintu yang berada di seberang. Yang lain mengikuti Jongdae masuk ke dalam, dan Minseok yang terakhir masuk menutup tak sengaja menutup pintu yang barusan mereka lewati.

Mereka mengamati ke sekeliling ruangan. Dinding dengan cat yang tampak mengelupas, lampu yang remang-remang, dan sarang laba-laba di langit-langit cukup membuat mereka merinding. Junmyeon berjalan menuju pintu yang dimaksud Jongdae dan mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. "Sial. Pintunya kekunci"

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Junmyeon, "coba didobrak deh hyung"

Junmyeon mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang(?)

BRUK

"Gue bantu hyung" dan Chanyeol mengikuti Junmyeon.

BRUK

Mereka terus mencoba.

BRUK

"Coba kita cari kuncinya siapa tau ada" saran Sehun. "Coba kita cari di luar"

Jongin meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya.

Krek krek

"kok ga bisa dibuka?" gumam Jongin. Minseok segera mengambil alih dan ikut mencoba membuka pintu. Namun nihil. Pintu itu tak bisa terbuka.

"Sial. Kita kejebak di dalem sini!"

Junmyeon dan Chanyeol segera menoleh.

"Pintunya ga bisa dibuka, hyung" sahut Sehun.

"HAH?!" kor Junmyeon dan Chanyeol. "Beneran ga bisa dibuka nih?" Chanyeol meraih knop dan memutar-mutarnya beberapa kali. Sama saja. Pintu –yang barusan mereka lewati- itu masih saja tak bergerak.

'Emang ada yang ngunci pintu pas Minseok hyung nutup pintunya?' pikir Jongin. "Ini NoEnd House?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Ape lo kata? Kaga mungkin" bantah Jongdae.

Jongin terdiam. Sehun menghampiri Jongin, "Jongin-ah"

"Apa?"

"Lo becanda kan, beb?"

"Enggak." Jawabnya singkat. "Gue sama sekali ga becanda, hun. Walopun gue sama sekali ga berharap perkataan gue bener"

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba saja Minseok melayang ke udara dan menabrak langit-langit.

"HYUNG!"

Beberapa kali menabrak dinding dan akhirnya jatuh terhempas dengan tidak elitnya. Mereka langsung menghampiri dan berjongkok di hadapan Minseok yang terbaring di lantai.

"Hyung! Lo gapapa, kan?" tanya Junmyeon sambil membantu Minseok untuk duduk.

"Dih hyung, sudah tau tadi kebanting-banting sampe nabrak dinding, masih aja ditanyain gapapa atau enggak" sahut Jongdae yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari yang lain. "Ampun deh"

"Akh.. Ak-.. A-.." kelihatannya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ad-.. S- Se.. Akh.. uhuk uhuk"

"Batuk? Minum O*H" jawab Jongdae.

"WOOY!"

"uhuk uhuk" Minseok masih terbatuk, bedanya kali ini mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat dan kental. Apalagi kalau bukan darah. Minseok memperhatikan tangannya, ada sesuatu yang berat dan bercampur warna merah.

"Itu apaan?"

Minseok segera membersihkan benda itu. Diperhatikannya benda itu. Dan mereka baru sadar kalau itu adalah sebuah kunci ._.

"Kunci! Mungkin bisa dipake buat ngebuka pintunya!" seru jongin.

Minseok segera memberikan kunci itu kepada Jongin. Jongin segera berdiri dan menghampiri pintu –yang mereka lewati- dan diikuti dengan Sehun dan Jongdae. Kemudian ia mencoba memasukkan kunci tersebut pada lubang kunci. Sayang sekali. Kuncinya tidak pas dengan lubang kuncinya. "Lho?"

"Ga bisa, ya, Ngin?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengambil alih kunci yang berada di tangan jongin.

"Ga bisa, hyung"

"Mungkin kuncinya cocok sama pintu satunya" ujar Chanyeol yang memapah Minseok bersama Junmyeon.

Mereka segera berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu satunya. Mereka baru tersadar, di pintu itu muncul angka 3 di kayunya. Jongdae mencoba memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci yang ternyata pas!

Ruangan ketiga terlihat seperti ruangan biasa. Tidak seperti dua ruangan yang barusan mereka lewati, tapi rasa mencekamnya lebih dari ruangan kedua. Jongdae yang ternyata pemberani, berjalan mendahului yang lain masuk ke ruangan ketiga.

"Jangan tutup pintunya" ucap Junmyeon saat mereka semua sudah berada di dalam. Di dalam hanya ada 1 kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan yang berlantai kayu.

BRAAK

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja mereka lewati. Pintu itu tertutup sendiri. Sehun segera mengarah ke pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Terkunci. Sama seperti di ruangan sebelumnya.

Mereka memperhatikan ke sekeliling. Hanya ada satu lampu di pojok ruangan yang –tentu saja- tidak cukup untuk menerangi ruangan ini. Dan cahaya dari lampu ini membuat bayangan di tembok. Itulah masalahnya, bayangan-bayangan itu, jumlahnya banyak. Tidak hanya enam, lebih dari sepuluh kurasa. Bayangan siapa lagi selain bayangan mereka –dan bayangan kursi-?

Mereka membelakangi satu sama lain, membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. Bayangan-bayangan tersebut semakin banyak dan membesar. Ketakutan semakin menyergapi mereka. Mereka menutup mata mereka berharap bayangan-bayangan tersebut menghilang. Dan benar saja, saat mereka kembali membuka mata, bayangan kursi itu masih ada, namun bayangan-bayangan aneh tadi sudah menghilang.

"Yang tadi itu... bayangan apa?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Mungkin cuma halusinasi kita aja, Yeol. Kita ketakutan sekarang, pasti kita langsung mikirin yang enggak-enggak" jawab Junmyeon.

Ya, mereka menganggapnya sebagai halusinasi semata. Cukup masuk akal. Namun sebenarnya bayangan-bayangan itu bukanlah halusinasi mereka. Tapi mereka tak menyadari itu.

Sepertinya mereka sudah merasa baikan. Sehun memandang ke bawah dan saat itulah ia menyadarinya.

Atau mungkin ia tak melihatnya. Bayangannya sendiri tak ada disitu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke pada yang lain. Bayangan mereka juga tak ada.

"Hyungdeul..."

Yang lain menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sibuk memperhatikan ke lantai. Mereka mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun. "Kenapa, hun?"

"Kalian ga sadar? Bayangan kalian sendiri ga ada!"

Mereka memperhatikan ke bawah dan berusaha mencari bayangan mereka. Tidak ada. Bayangan mereka sungguh tak ada!

Mereka langsung berlari ke pintu selanjutnya dan langsung masuk kedalam tanpa sempat berpikir. Ruangan 4 mungkin merupakan ruangan yang paling mengerikan. Ruangan ini tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, seperti cahaya yang berada di ruangan ini sudah dipindah ke ruangan sebelumnya.

Di kelilingi kegelapan, mereka tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Padahal, mereka tak takut dengan kegelapan, tapi untuk saat ini, mereka benar-benar ketakutan. Tentu saja, pandangan sudah meninggalkan mereka, mereka tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Minseok menggerakkan tangannya kedepan wajahnya, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kegelapan tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Nafas mereka tercekat. Mereka tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Di ruangan itu sangatlah sunyi, sunyi sekali. Ketika kau berada di ruangan kedap suara, kau masih bisa mendengar suaramu bernafas.

Tapi mereka tak bisa.

Jongin hampir terjatuh kedepan beberapa saat, detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat inilah hal yang hanya bisa ia rasakan.

Jongin POV

Aku hampir terjatuh kedepan, sungguh, detak jantungku adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat aku rasakan sekarang. Tidak ada pintu di sekitar sini, bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin ada pintu disini. Akhirnya, keheningan pun pecah,

Oleh sebuah dengungan lirih..

Aku merasakan sesuatu tepat di belakangku. Aku segera berbalik cepat ke belakang, tapi bahkan aku tak dapat melihat hidungku sendiri. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu di kegelapan itu. Apakah yang lain merasakannya juga?

Dengungan itu semakin keras dan semakin mendekat. Aku bahkan tak tahu suara siapa itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggerubungiku, tapi aku tau, apapun yang membuat suara dengungan itu, ada di depanku, semakin mendekat inci demi seinci.

Aku mundur ke belakang, aku belum pernah merasakan ketakutan yang keterlaluan seperti sekarang. Aku hampir mati karena ketakutan. Aku tak dapat mendeskripsikan ketakutan yang sebenarnya. Aku takut pada segala sesuatu yang disimpan disini yang selanjutnya akan ditunjukkan kepadaku. Kemudian, lampu ruangan menyala dengan sekejap, dan aku melihatnya...

TBC

Tapi boong :p

Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh tak ada apa pun. Tak ada apa pun di ruangan ini. Aku segera menatap ke arah member lain dan kami saling berpegangan tangan. Kemudian ruangannya kembali menjadi gelap dan dengungan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengungan itu berubah menjadi suara berdecit yang sangat memekikkan telinga.

Aku berteriak. Aku juga mendengar yang lain berteriak protes. Sambil menggenggam tangan member lain, aku mundur kebelakang dan langsung menarik mereka untuk menghindar dari suara-suara itu. Tetap menggenggam tangan mereka, aku berlari tak tentu arah sehingga aku menabrak daun pintu dan terjatuh ke ruangan selanjutnya. Kupikir ini adalah ruangan 5.

Setelah jatuh dari ruangan sebelumnya, aku mendarat dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Keadaanku yang terlentang seperti ini menyebabkanku melihat ke langit-langit ruangan. Yang kulihat tidaklah menakutiku, tapi mengagetkanku...

**TBC**

**TBC beneran guys. Hehehe maap kalau mengecewakan u,u**

**Gimana chap 2 ini? Horror gak? Gak ya? Aku kepikiran sekolah mulu, makanya hasilnya gini. Hehe mian. Janjinya bakal lebih panjang, kan? Huhu mian ini ga sepanjang yang diharapin. Padahal salah satu temenku (yang kebetulan author juga) nyaranin langsung ditamatin aja fic ini. Tapi menurutku kalau langsung ditamatin jadi kurang greget haha jadi chap ini tbc lagi *AMPUNI AKU DIN* xD**

**Review-nya ditunggu guys, ga nerima bash '-')/**


	3. Chapter 3: Last chap!

_**Setelah jatuh dari ruangan sebelumnya, aku mendarat dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Keadaanku yang terlentang seperti ini menyebabkanku melihat ke langit-langit ruangan. Yang kulihat tidaklah menakutiku, tapi mengagetkanku...**_

_**End of Jongin POV**_

.

.

.

Last chap is begin!

.

.

.

Beware! Typo(s) everywhere~

.

.

.

Normal POV

Pohon-pohon tumbuh di dalam ruangan. Pohon-pohon di dalam sini sangat tinggi, langit-langit ruangan ini sangat tinggi dibandingkan ruangan lain. Sangat mendukung bagi pertumbuhan para pohon(?). Bisa saja ini adalah ruangan utama dari rumah ini.

Jongin berdiri, membersihkan badannya dari debu yang menempel. Ia memandang sekitar, kemudian perhatiannya ke arah member lain yang juga berusaha bangun. Ia menghampiri dan membantu yang lain untuk berdiri. Ia kembali memandang ke sekitar ruangan. "Gue ga liat ada pintu keluar disini"

"Hooh, tapi bisa aja 'kan kehalang sama pohon-pohon disini" sahut Chanyeol.

Mereka berpikir bahwa ruangan selanjutnya akan bertambah mengerikan, tapi dibandingkan dengan ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan ini tak tampak mengerikan.

"Kayaknya dengungan-dengungan aneh tadi udah ilang ya"

Ya, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa dengungan-dengungan di ruang 4 tadi akan tetap di sana. Namun mereka salah..

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke tengah ruangan. Tak lama, mulai terdengar hal yang biasanya terdengar di dalam hutan. Suara kicauan, cicitan, dan terkadang kepakan sayap yang mungkin menjadi teman mereka di ruangan ini. Dan sepertinya mereka mulai terganggu.

Terdengar lagi beberapa suara, seperti jangkrik, kumbang dan hewan-hewan lain di ruangan ini. Junmyeon mulai berpikir seberapa besar rumah ini sebenarnya. Dari luar, rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah biasa. Ya mungkin ada sisi yang terlihat besar. Tapi di ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai tanaman dan pepohonan, seperti sebuah hutan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Yang mereka tahu hanya satu dari ruangan ini, lantai ruangan ini tetap sama seperti ruangan sebelumnya. Lantai kayu.

Chanyeol POV

Kami terus bejalan, sambil berharap beberapa pohon yang akan dilewati akan menjadi pohon terakhir dan akan terlihat sebuah pintu. Aku merasa ada nyamuk terbang ke lenganku, tapi aku menghalaunya dan terus berjalan maju. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasa ada lebih dari sepuluh nyamuk yang menempel di kulitku, ditempat yang berbeda. Ada yang menempel di lenganku, kakiku, bahkan ada yang menempel di wajahku.

Aku memukul-mukul dengan liar dan berteriak –sejujurnya, itu rengekan. Bahkan aku juga mendengar member lain yang juga berteriak, sepertinya mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Aku melihat ke bawah dan aku tidak melihat satupun nyamuk di badanku, tapi aku merasakan mereka menempel di kulitku. Aku mendengar mereka berdengung, aku juga merasakan mereka menggigitku, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melihat mereka.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dan berguling-guling dengan liar. Aku putus asa. Aku membenci serangga, apalagi yang tak bisa kau lihat dan kau sentuh, tapi serangga ini bisa menggigit dan menyentuhku.

Aku mulai merangkak, aku tidak tau kemana aku akan pergi. Pintu masuk sudah tak terlihat lagi, begitu pula pintu keluarnya, aku belum melihatnya. Jadi aku hanya merangkak. seketika itu juga, aku merasakan serangga 'hantu' itu bertambah, dan menempel di kulitku. Setelah sekitar berjam-jam, aku menemukan pintu keluarnya. Aku menggapai pohon terdekat dan berusaha berdiri.

"Pintunya disana!"

Teriakku pada member lain yang juga sedang berusaha berdiri. aku memukul-mukul badanku untuk menghalau serangga serangga itu. Aku mencoba berlari, tapi tak bisa. Badanku terlalu lelah karena merangkak tadi dan karena tadi berurusan dengan apapun yang tadi menempel di kulitku. Aku berjalan gemetar menuju pintu, sambil menggenggam tiap pohon sebagai pembantu untuk berjalan.

Ketika kami hampir sampai di depan pintu keluar, kami mendengarnya lagi. suara dengungan itu. Suara itu berasal dari ruangan selanjutnya, dan suara itu terdengar lebih keras. Aku hampir bisa merasakannya dalam tubuhku, ya seperti ketika kau berdiri di dekat amplifier pada suatu konser. Perasaan kesal akibat diganggu oleh serangga 'hantu' tadi sudah berkurang, dan sekarang ketakutanku bertambah, karena mendengar dengungan itu lagi.

Kulihat Minseok hyung mencapai daun pintu, aku merasakan serangga serangga 'hantu' tadi sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Aku bersyukur. Ku alihkan pandanganku kembali kepada Minseok hyung, ia hanya memegang daun pintu, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membukanya. Jika kami kembali mundur, serangga serangga tersebut akan kembali mengerubungi, dan kami cukup tau bahwa kami tak ingin kembali ke ruangan 4.

Aku hanya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Kuperhatikan Minseok hyung yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu bertuliskan nomor 6 tersebut sambil memegang daun pintu. Tangannya bergetar membuka pintu itu. Dengungan tadi sangat keras, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara yang dibuat oleh pikiranku sendiri. Tak ada yang dapat kami perbuat selain maju. Ruangan 6 adalah ruangan selanjutnya, dan ruangan tersebut adalah neraka.

Kami memasuki ruangan 6, Sehun menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, telingaku terus berdering(?). dengungan itu mengerumuni kami. Ketika pintunya terkunci, dengungan itu musnah. Aku membuka mataku, aku –dan member lain- terkejut, pintu yang barusan Sehun tutup sudah menghilang. Hanya ada dinding di depan kami. Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat keadaan sekitar dengan shock. Ruangan 6 sama persis dengan ruangan 3. Lampu dan kursi yang sama, tapi kali ini hanya ada bayangan kursi. Disini tidak ada pintu keluar, begitu juga dengan pintu masuk. Aku juga yang lain tidak mempunyai masalah kejiwaan, tapi saat ini, aku tau apa itu kegilaan. Aku tidak menjerit. Yang lain tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kami hanya terdiam.

End of Chanyeol POV

Normal POV

Jongdae segera menggaruk dinding tersebut. dindingnya memang keras, tapi mereka yakin, pasti ada pintu lagi disini di sisi lain. Pasti ada, dan mereka yakin akan hal itu. Minseok kembali ke arah pintu masuk dan mengikuti jongdae. Menggaruk-garuk dindingnya, berusaha mencari pintu keluar. Member lain juga mengikuti keduanya, mereka juga mencakar-cakar dinding dengan liarnya.

Kuku-kuku mulai lepas dari jari, darah mulai mengucur dari jari-jari mereka yang terawat. Beberapa dari mereka jatuh terduduk. Tidak ada suara, kecuali suara saat mereka mencakar-cakar dinding. Mereka yakin ada pintu disana. 'andai saja aku tau caranya untuk melewati dinding' pikir mereka.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Mereka tersentak kaget dan segera membalikkan badan menuju sumber suara. Dan akhirnya mereka melihat apa yang berbicara kepada mereka.

Ada seorang anak kecil. Dia memakai baju terusan berwarna putih hingga ke tumitnya. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam legam, berkulit putih bersih dan mata hitam yang berkilau. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah mereka lihat, dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang lebih menakutkan dari gadis ini.

Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun merapatkan diri. Mereka menatap gadis kecil itu, dan saat itulah mereka melihat hal lain. Di tempat di mana gadis kecil itu berdiri, ada sesuatu yang seperti tubuh manusia, hanya saja 'manusia' itu lbih besar dari orang biasa dan tubuhnya penuh dengan bulu. Dia telanjang bulat. Kepalanya bukan kepala manusia, kakinya adalah kaki kuda. Itu bukanlah iblis, tapi pada saat ini, mungkin dia adalah seorang iblis. Kepalanya seperti kambing dan hidung dan mulut seperti serigala.

Mereka hanya berdiri disitu. Menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka. Ini sangatlah menakutkan, Jongdae bergidik ngeri, ia belum pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan rasa takut ini melebihi daripada rasa takutnya saat di ruangan sebelumnya.

Sungguh, tidak ada jalan keluar disini. Mereka terperangkap dengan kedua iblis ini. Tak lama, gadis itu berbicara lagi.

"Kalian seharusnya tidak coba coba memasuki rumah ini dan memasuki ruang 1"

Ketika gadis itu berbicara, mereka mendengar suara anak kecil tersebut, namun dalam pikiran mereka, mereka mendengar suara si iblis itu, dengan suara yang tak dapat dideskripsikan seperti apa. Tidak ada suara lain. Hanya saja suara itu tetap mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dan di dalam pikiran mereka, mereka setuju.

Mereka diam tak bergeming, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Mereka hampir gila, mereka tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan kepada kedua iblis tersebut.

Jongin terjatuh, ia hampir pingsan. Namun, sepertinya ruangan ini tidak membiarkannya pingsan. Sehun segera menghampiri Jongin dan membantunya berdiri. mereka hanya ingin semua hal ini berakhir. Iblis itu telah berpindah. Sekarang ia berada sangat dekat dengan mereka, menatap mereka dengan matanya yang merah.

Mereka berpikir bahwa mereka bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya. Ruangan ini hanya ruangan kecil, dan mereka pasti bisa menemukannya. Tapi suara kedua iblis itu seakan mengejeknya, suara itu semakin keras dan mengeras. Tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus bangun. Saat itulah mereka mulai mengangkat diri mereka dan mulai mencari.

Kemudian terjadilah hal yang sulit dipercaya. Iblis yang berbentuk manusia itu kembali berpindah, sekarang ia berada tepat di belakang Sehun. ia berbisik kepada Sehun, bahwa seharusnya mereka tak pernah masuk ke rumah ini. Ia merasakan nafas iblis itu di tengkuknya, Sehun menolak untuk berbalik. Ia terlalu takut, dan sesaat kemudian ia menyadari, di depannya ada pintu bertuliskan angka 7.

"HYUNGDEUL!" panggilnya kepada member lain yang langsung menghampirinya. Ia segera membuka pintu tersebut dan ia terjatuh ke lantai setelah membuka pintu ruangan 7. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Pintu di belakang mereka sudah kembali tertutup. Mereka akhirnya menyadari dimana mereka sekarang, mereka sudah berada di luar. Mereka sungguhan berada di luar sekarang. Mata Junmyeon sakit karena menahan air mata. Jongin sudah menangis, entah karena senang atau apa. Sehun ingin berdiri, tapi terus terjatuh. Beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya ia berhasil. Minseok berbalik dan melihat pintu tempatnya masuk dan melihat pintu depan NoEnd House. Mereka sungguh senang sekarang.

"Kita sudah bebas sekarang~" ujar Minseok sambil berjalan tertatih.

"Berapa jam kita berada di dalam? semalaman? Hiks" tanya Jongin dan Sehun segera memeluk Jongin.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita harus nyari jalan ke lokasi syuting." Ajak Junmyeon.

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan menusuri hutan, mereka akhirnya menemukan lokasi syuting. Sang manager hyung yang melihat mereka segera menghampiri mereka. Memeluk anak buah(?)nya. "Kalian kemana saja? Ayo pulang"

"Tapi hyung, syu-"

Perkataan Jongdae terputus oleh sang manager. "Sudah, jangan dipikirin"

Mereka terdiam. Benar juga. Mereka butuh istirahat sekarang.

Mereka bercengkrama untuk menghilangkan rasa takut sambil menunggu sampai di dorm mereka. Tak berapa lama, mereka tertidur karena kelelahan.

Hari sudang siang. Ketika mereka sampai di depan dorm, mereka kembali merasa tidak enak. Rasa senang setelah keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu sudah hilang, dan sekarang rasa takut mulai menyelimuti mereka. Entah kenapa.

"Kalian langsung saja masuk" ujar si manager dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Mereka saling berpandangan, 'kenapa manager hyung menjadi dingin seperti ini? Dia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya' pikir mereka. Mereka segera menghiraukannya dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Sebagian langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan menuju kamar mandi.

Apa mereka tidak menyadarinya? Dorm sangat sepi. Bahkan tak ada sambutan hangat dari member lain.

Jongdae POV

Setelah aku mandi, aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Aku baru tersadar, kenapa keadaan dorm sepi begini? Aku membelokkan arah ke ruang tengah dan menoleh ke sana. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa member lain sedang di gedung SM? Mungkin saja bukan? Aku kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan apa yang kulihat adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Bau anyir mulai tercium. Sangat menyengat. Aku melihat ke bawah, lantai dapur berlumuran darah. Aku menutup hidungku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas meja makan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung tergeletak di atas meja makan dan berlumuran darah. Melihat keadaan ini, aku segera berlari ke ruang tengah dan memanggil member lain. Mereka menghampiriku dan terus bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian sadar? Keadaan dorm sangat sepi, bahkan tidak ada member lain selain kita disini"

Kulihat mereka saling berpandangan. Chanyeol dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Astaga! Iya hyung, baru nyadar"

"Ikut aku!" aku menarik mereka dan membawa mereka menuju dapur. Bau anyir kembali tercium. Aku kembali menutup hidungku, yang lain juga ikut menutup hidung. Aku menunjuk ke arah meja makan. Dan mereka juga melihat apa yang kulihat. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang dimutilasi. Tangan dan kaki mereka dipotong dan diletakkan di samping mereka. Kepala mereka dipotong dan diletakkan di atas dada mereka, dan menghadap ke arah kami, ya ke arah kami.

Hal yang paling mengerikan adalah ekspresi mereka. Mereka tersenyum. Seolah-olah mereka senang bertemu kembali dengan kami. Aku ingin muntah, berbeda dengan Minseok hyung. Ia hendak menangis, namun tertahan karena ia langsung muntah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kami baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah terkutuk dan ketika sampai di dorm, aku bertemu mereka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar dapur, dan aku melihat sebuah pintu yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah pintu, yang bertuliskan angka 8 di kayunya, sepertinya tulisan itu ditulis menggunakan darah.

"Coba liat" Aku menunjukkan pintu tersebut.

"Sial!"

"Lu-ge..."

"Astaga!"

"Yang benar saja!"

Berbagai umpatan keluar dari mulut mereka. Kami baru menyadari kalau kami masih di rumah terkutuk itu. Kami sedang berdiri di dapur dorm, tapi kami berada di ruangan 7. Senyum Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung semakin melebar ketika kami baru menyadari hal ini. Mereka pasti bukan Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung! Yang benar saja! Pasti mereka adalah iblis yang menyerupai sosok Kyungsoo beserta Luhan hyung!

Pintu itu tepat berada di belakang meja makan, di belakang tubuh yang termutilasi itu. Aku tahu kami harus tetap maju, tapi wajah yang tersenyum itu merobek pikiranku, mereka membuatku terpaku dan serasa ingin menyerah. Kemudian aku muntah dan serasa ingin pingsan. Dengungan itu kembali datang, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dan memenuhi seluruh dorm dan menggetarkan dinding. Dengungan itu membuat Sehun mengajak kami untuk tetap terus maju.

Kami mulai berjalan perlahan, membuat kami semakin dekat dengan mayat tersebut. dinding yang bergetar dengan keras membuatku langsung berlari menuju pintu, dan semakin dekat dengan wajah itu. Semakin lebar senyum mereka, dan mata mereka juga mengikuti kami. Serta tangan terpotong yang mengejarku. Terror yang baru menyelimuti dan aku terus berlari. Akhirnya aku mencapai daun pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan 8 bersama yang lain.

Setelah apa yang barusan aku alami, aku tau bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan rumah terkutuk ini kepadaku. Sayangnya, aku terlalu meremehkan rumah neraka ini. Sayangnya, hal akan bertambah menjadi lebih mengganggu, mengerikan, dan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata di ruangan 8.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di ruangan 8. Lagi, ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan 3 dan 6. Tapi ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi yang biasanya kosong. Setelah beberapa detik rasa tidak percaya, pikiranku akhirnya menerima fakta bahwa orang yang duduk di kursi itu adalah, Baekhyun. Kami mendekatinya perlahan, hanya untuk meyakinkan apakah orang itu sungguh Baekhyun. Ketika kami mendekat, ia mendongak dan aku melihat ada air mata di pipinya.

"Tolong.. tolong... tolong jangan sakiti aku.."

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Baekhyun-ah? Sungguh, kami ga akan macem-macemin kamu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kalian akan menyakitiku.." dia mulai menangis sekarang. "Kalian akan menyakitiku, dan aku tak mau kalian melakukannya" dia duduk dikursi dan mulai bergerak maju mundur. Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Dengarkan aku" Jongin maju perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kamu ini siapa?"

"Jongin bodoh! Dia Baekhyun!" cela Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menyakitiku, kau akan menyakitiku. Jika kau pergi, kau pasti akan menyakitiku.."

"Kenapa? Tenanglah, dan mari kita berpikir tentang hal ini-" ucapan Jongin terputus. Apa ia juga melihat apa yang sedang kulihat? Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi ini berpakaian sama seperti yang kuingat terakhir kali kami bertemu dengannya. Kecuali satu hal. Angka nomor 9 di dadanya.

Kulihat Jongin tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari nomor itu. Aku tau pasti itu nomor apa. Seketika itu juga Jongin segera mencari, mencari dan mencari di ruangan 8. Aku juga ikut mencari.

"Hey! Apaan yang dicari?"

Aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan saat melihat benda berkilau. Dan sayangnya itu adalah sebuah pisau. Saat aku menemukan pisau itu, Baekhyun terdiam dan menatapku dengan tajam. Jongin menatapku dan segera menghampiriku.

"Jongdae, Jongin" dia berbicara. "menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jongin merebut pisau yang kudapat, ia menggenggam pisau tersebut dengan erat.

"Kami akan segera pergi dari sini"

Aku segera memberitahukan bahwa ada angka 9 di dada 'Baekhyun' itu kepada member lain. mereka terkejut. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Baekhyun. Kulihat Baekhyun menyeringai, dengan seringaian yang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku lihat. Kemudia ia tertawa dan mencekik Jongin.

"akh.."

"Sekarang.." suaranya terdengar lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah kau atau siapapun dan kalian akan tetap berada di sini bersamaku"

Apa yang ia maksud?

End of Jongdae POV

Normal POV

Jongin melompat dan segera mentackle Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terjatuh. Ia langsung menaikinya dan mengangkat pisaunya. Sebelum ia berhasil menghujamkannya ke dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan Jongin dari Baekhyun.

"LO NGAPAIN, NGIN?!" teriaknya marah.

"HYUNG, SUDAH JELAS HYUNG satu satunya jalan keluar ada pada Baekhyun" nada bicara Jongin merendah, namun ketajaman tatapannya pada Chanyeol tetap tak berubah.

Chanyeol segera merebut pisau yang berada di tangan Jongin dan melemparkan pisau tersebut sejauh mungkin. "LO TEGA NGEBUNUH HYUNG LO SENDIRI?! GA MUNGKIN, NGIN. Pasti Baekhyun ngiseng nulisin dadanya angka 9. Dan PASTI ADA JALAN KELUAR DISINI!"

"HYUNG, BUKA MATA LO LEBAR-LEBAR HYUNG! NGAPAIN COBA BAEKHYUN HYUNG NULISIN DADANYA? KITA MASIH DI DALAM RUMAH TERKUTUK INI HYUNG! INGAT KEJADIAN APA PAS KITA SAMPAI DI DORM! SEBENARNYA KITA MASIH DALAM PENGARUH NOEND HOUSE HYUNG, DAN BUKAN DI DORM! TERUS NAMJA INI-" ia beralih menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai. "dia pasti iblis, bukan Baekhyun hyung"

Chanyeol terdiam. "Ga mungkin.. dia mirip banget sama Baekhyun"

Minseok segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Jongin benar, yeol. Dia memang bukan Baekhyun dan kita pasti bisa keluar, kok"

Jongin kembali mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian, dengungan itu kembali. Kali ini suaranya lirih tapi kemudian menjadi keras dan semakin keras. Jongin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ke tangannya dan menghujamkan pisaunya ke dada 'Baekhyun'. Dadanya terbelah dan kemudian kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan 8.

Kegelapan di sekitar mereka tidak seperti kegelapan yang mereka rasakan saat berada di ruangan 4. Ruangan 4 memang gelap, tapi kali ini, di ruangan ini, kegelapan seakan-akan menelan mereka sepenuhnya. Mereka bahkan tak bisa merasakan tubuh mereka sendiri, seperti mati rasa. Mereka berada di ruangan 9 hampir seharian. Ruangan terakhir, dan sangat tepat, ruangan 9 : akhir. Dan mereka menyadari, NoEnd House telah berakhir, dan mereka sudah mencapai ruangan terakhir. Pada saat itu, sepertinya mereka berfikir, bahwa mereka akan tetap berada di sini selamanya, diselimuti kegelapan abadi.

Sepertinya mereka telah kehilangan akal sehat. Mereka tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri, tak bisa mendengar apa pun, tak bisa melihat apa pun, bahkan tak bisa merasakan ludah mereka sendiri. Mereka merasa tersesat. Mereka tahu di mana mereka sekarang. Ini adalah neraka. Ruang 9 adalah neraka.

Kemudian, dari kejauhan terlihat ada seberkas cahaya. Mereka mulai merasakan tanah yang berada di bawah mereka dan mereka yang dalam posisi berdiri. mereka saling bertatapan dan menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap. Saling bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan perlahan menuju cahaya itu.

Ketika mereka sampai di cahaya itu, chaya itu emmbentuk benda. Ya, itu adalah pintu. Mereka bersorak senang. Kemudian kembali berjalan melewati pintu tak bertanda itu dan mereka menyadari mereka berada di ruang tamu di mana tempat sebelum mereka memulai semuanya.

Mereka segera keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu dan berjalan menyusuri hutan. Keadaan sekarang seperti pagi hari. Tak lama, mereka bertemu dengan sang manager yang segera menyambut mereka. Seperti deja vu. Sang manager menyuruh mereka pulang dan kegiatan syuting ditunda untuk beberapa hari.

Tidak ada member lain di lokasi syuting. Hanya ada mereka berenam. Mereka tak memperdulikan hal itu karena terlalu senang. Mereka segera memasuki van dan pulang ke dorm.

Rasa lelah sepertinya sudah hilang dan digantikan oleh rasa senang yang keterlaluan. Kembali bercengkrama tentang NoEnd House, dan mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan dorm.

"Kalian langsung masuk saja"

Perkataan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Namun kali ini dihiasi dengan senyuman. Mereka membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Mereka saling tertawa ketika berjalan memasuki halaman. Mereka masih tertawa ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk dorm. Dan tawa mereka berhenti ketika melihat angka 10 di pintu dorm.

**END**

**Hohoho ini udah end yo~ panjang? Ga juga ya~ ngebosenin? Iya kan? Jelek kan? Ga kreatip kan? Huhuhu maapin.**

**Gamau bertele-tele, silahkan langsung masukin pendapat kalian tentang last chap di kotak review. Maapin ga sempet balas review_-_ Ingat! Ga nerima bash! Cuma nerima saran!**


End file.
